dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bage
Bage is a Saiyan from Planet Saiyan, the original Saiyan planet of all Saiyans before Vegeta (King Vegeta) and Cablege got into a fight. Cablege, Bage's father defeated Vegeta (King Vegeta) and then banished him, Cablege became King, making Bage the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta then left with the ones who followed him, like Paragus, Bardock, Bardock's team, etc. After Vegeta and the others departed and went to Planet Plant, Vegeta became known as King Vegeta after he exterminated the Tuffles. Then, Bage heard of Prince Vegeta's progress, and then heard the legend of the Super Saiyan, and vowed to reach it before his rival did. Bage then endured in some vigorious training and became the strongest on his planet, even surpassing his father, the king. Still having some respect for his father though, he didn't overthrow him because he knew he would get the throne eventually anyways. Bage then started a Saiyan army. They trained for months until Bage had seen that one rose above all others. The one was called Mato. Mato's power was almost at the same level of Bage's. Bage promoted Mato to General. Then a new recruit named Ledus joined the army to show off his fighting skills. Mato showed Ledus the ropes then the two bonded. When Mato started hanging with Ledus, he began to slack in his training. Bage, seeing his top warrior get soft, decided to close the army. He then reached out to Ledus, and the three formed a Saiyan Trio. After the three departed and met Rolo, Bage fought Rolo. Rolo damaged Bage's left eye and made him half blind, but due to determination of Bage this brought his other senses to extraordinary heights. Goals *To reach Super Saiyan *To defeat Prince Vegeta Comrades Ledus (fellow Saiyan Warrior, close friend) Mato (fellow Saiyan Warrior, best friend) Rolo (Namekian, Mentor, possibly deceased) Personality Most Saiyans care about absolutely nothing except themselves, and winning battles, even if it means using the most dirtiest tactics in the book. That is why they are one of the most ruthless species in the entire universe. Bage is no exception for the most part. He is ruthless, and will slaughter his soilders with no remorse for even the most minor of setbacks. During the Planet Saiyan Era, he would never want a fair fight, and only cared for Ledus and Mato, but after he meets the Mysterious Namekian, he teaches him and his friends to fight for honor, truth, and everything that is right. Abilities Flight - just as well as anyone who knows how to manipulate basic chi energy. Hand to Hand Combat - He possesses amazing skills already since being trained by the highest class of Saiyan elites who remained on Planet Saiyan, including his father, but this heightened even more after Rolo teaches him the Namekian Martial Arts. Strength - Self-proclaimed strongest in the universe, until defeated by X-Yuums. He is the strongest on Planet Saiyan, until Zuni and X-Yums arrived. He can go hand to hand with beings of extreme power after being trained by Rolo. Category:Goku484 Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Prince Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Evil Category:Part Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans from Planet Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Main Character(s)